Fire and Light
by 19Link93
Summary: Chase/Oc. Isabella is the daughter of Dr.Emmanuel. Follow her as she travels with Chase and friends, will she earn their trust and will she fall in love with her father's ememy.
1. Oc Info

**Name:**Isabella Klipse

**Gender:**Female

**Age:**16

**Faction:**Eklipse

**Monsuno:**Redfire (.com/art/Monsuno-Redfire-294529967)

**Family:**Father-Dr. Emmanuel Klipse

Mother-Unknown

**Dislikes:**S.T.O.R.M, her father, her monsuno hurting, people who harm or use their monsuno as a tool.

**Likes:**Redfire, music, testing monsuno's strength, Chase Suno.

**Physical Description:** .com/#/d4vctfw

**Quotes:** "Show them(him or her) your strength Redfire"

"Monsuno are living beings not tools for your use"

"You'll regret doing that"

"Now for the final attack"

"Let's finish this"

**Monsuno Info:** Redfire is a red fox with nine tails which make him larger in size, he has red cheetah spots from his nose to the tail(no spots underneath the mouth to the stomach). Redfire is really protective of Isabella, he won't let anyone near her unless he trusts them. He is aggressive is and easily angered. He was a gift from Isabella's mother who also made him. Redfire is the fastest monsuno, his power is unstable if he is kept out of his core for more than 5 mins due to his unlimited power. His red fur glows, if he's hurt his fur begans to dim(his eyes also). One hit from his tail could cause a huge amount of damage, he also uses them to grab. His howling is able to shake the ground and if strong enough it will cause will cause an earthquake. He has 10 floating fires around his torso that transforms into wings made of fire. He will act playful if he's in a good mood. His core color is red with fire colors swirling inside. He is nicknamed"The Red Demon" by S.T.O.R.M and her father.

**Story:** Isabella is brave and will challenge anyone who hurts someone that she cares about, she also steps in if she sees someone needs or looks like they need help. Isabella hates her father because all he cares about is revenge on Chase's father and Jon Ace. She travels to towns and citys to dodge S.T.O.R.M and her father from finding her. She's very clever and smart. She knows unarmed combat and silent movement and climbing. She'll never run or back away from battle unless she has to. The team doesn't trust her at first but later they began to trust her more and consider her a friend. She loves to call Chase "Hot stuff" because she has a crush on him, she also calls Lock "Teddy" or "Teddy bear".


	2. Beginning

Ch.1 The Beginning

**(Note: I forgot to mention some things in the info, Isabella owns a falcon that she uses to spy on people and check S.T.O.R.M's location. Some chapters are gonna be short some long it depends.)**

**Forgive me if theres any misspelled words or run-on sentences, this story is also on quizilla and it has three chapters.**

At the town in the desert(I don't remember the name of the town)

Dr. Klipse leaves town with his servant Hargrave after being defeated by Chase and his friends, as the teens discuss something among themselves the polar bear stares up on a building nearby and growls.

Perched on top of a building is an average falcon but this falcon had a video device on its back. All the events was being transmitted to a city not far from the town, a 16 year old girl lies on the edge of a hotel roof.

I grinned as my watch showed the hologram of everything from the battle with my father, I visually examined as the white bear with the other monsuno were called back to their cores than the teens left town.

"interesting pair...follow them but keep hidden from view" I expressed as the falcon flew high above them.

"No one has been able to defeat my father until now" I said softly as I turned off the hologram.

"They should be here by tomorrow around noon" I smiled than jumped off the roof to an other roof near the hotel. Then I silently jumped into a nearby street and walked among the trail.

"Ready to test their monsuno's strength, Redfire" I then rose my red core up to my face view and gazed at it as it glowed brighter if it was saying "yes".

"We have to wait until tomorrow, my friend" I said quietly as I walked towards a run down motel, and I unlocked the door to my room. I looked up at the pitch-black sky.

"I'll be strong enough to defeat you myself, father" I growled then I walked inside my room and quickly went to bed to await for tomorrow's battle.


	3. Battle On

**Sorry for any run-on and misspelled words in my story. enjoy**

Chapter 2 Battle On

I watched the hologram of the four teens entering the city, I put the hood to my coat over my head than jumped to roof to roof heading towards their direction. It took about 5 mins to reach their destination, I saw them walking into the park.

I quietly jumped into an alley than ran from building to building, hiding within the shadows. They walked into the park than sat on a bench in the middle of the park and talked to each other.

I jumped up on a branch quickly hiding behind the trunk of the tree, I gazed around the corner. Than all of a sudden three crows flew from the tree, screeching in fright. The teens turned their attention towards the tree that I climbed in.

"Someone is following us" the boy with white(silver?)hair said, they all toke out their cores in defense. No point in hiding anymore, I sighed than leaped down from the tree landing on my feet than walked towards them.

"Who are you?" the boy with black hair and teal colored eyes, I stayed silent then took out my red core.

"If its a fight you want then you got it" the girl of the group said. I smiled from underneath my hood than I spin my core towards them as they spin theirs. The core hit each other than four blue lights appeared revealing Lock, Quickforce, Charger, and Glowblade. They all growled then got ready for battle.

The red light then revealed Redfire, his red fur flowed with the breeze making it move like flames. His nine tails spread out in every direction, the fire orbs glowed bright with with health than began to float around him.

"Wow, you've got to admit that monsuno looks pretty sweet" the boy with brown hair and glasses said.

Redfire glared at the four blue monsuno then howled than the ground began to shook until he stopped howling.

"This is gonna be tough battle" Beyal said.

"No matter how tough, its one against four" Jinja said than ordered Charger to ram into Redfire, Charger snorted than ran at Redfire in high speed.

Redfire grabbed one of Charger's horns with one of his tails, causing Charger to stop charging.

"What?"Jinja said shocked.

Redfire lifted Charger from the ground then threw him, he landed on top of Glowblade.

"Charger took a lot of damage from that" Jinja said as she looked at Charger's health.

"Also Glowblade" Beyal said as he looked away from Glowblade's health.

Lock than began to run at Redfire in high speeds with traces of blue light behind him, I smiled then said in a voice that Redfire could only hear,

"Flare charge" then Redfire ran slowly at Lock then fire surrounded him until it covered him completely, than he ran faster and collided with Lock. Lock flew back and smacked into a tree.

"LOCK"Chase yelled as he ran over to him, Lock got up but wobbled as he began to stand.

Just then I say Glowblade shot blue lasers with each of it's heads, Redfire easily dodged each attack by using his speed. His claws glowed red than he suddenly appeared in front of Glowblade and clawed it across it's belly. Glowblade hissed in pain than he returned to his core.

"Beyal" Bren yelled then he looked at Quickforce, Quickforce took off in the sky.

"To bad that your monsuno can't fly" Bren said proudly than Quickforce's wing glowed brighter than blue waves rushed at Redfire.

"Roar" I said, Redfire's eyes glowed than he howled than the waves rushed back at Quickforce and hit him. Quickforce was still flying but was running out of health, I could tell because he was breathing heavy.

"Don't worry I got this" Jinja said than Charger began to charge at Redfire again. The fire orbs on Redfire fused together until 2 large orbs were formed. Then they turned into a bed of fire than wings formed, he flew up just in time before Charger got to him.

"It can fly too" Bren groaned, Redfire grabbed Charger's horns with his claws and lift him off the ground. Charger struggled but Redfire had a tight grip on him. He threw him at Quickforce and they collided together then both returned back to their core.

"Aww its only Chase and him left" Bren signed.

I wore my black hooded coat(Like the organization groups in Kingdom Hearts), making my body look like a guy.

Chase and Lock were back in the battle, Lock and Redfire glared at each other. I could feel Chase's eyes glaring at me, then I heard my falcon friend call out to me. I open my arm and the falcon perched on my arm, Chase and the group were amazed at the bird but focused back on the battle.

My watch brought out a hologram of a map with yellow dots heading in our direction, Crap S.T.O.R.M is coming towards us.

"Return" I said in a voice that only Redfire could hear, Redfire growled than he returned back to his core.

"He surrenders" Bren says in an excited voice, everybody smiled except for Chase and Beyal.

I shook my head no to telling them that I'm not surrendering, I pointed to the map.

"Whats he trying to tell us" Jinja said confused, Beyal studied on the hologram for a moment then his eyes widen.

"He was trying to tell us that S.T.O.R.M is coming" Beyal said.

"Right now, man these guys never gives us a break" Bren groaned, Chase growled than said,

"Lock, return" Lock growled than returned back to the core, then my hologram closed.

"Hide somewhere" I said softly to the falcon as I rubbed his neck, he flew north until he disappeared.

I turned away from the teens and ran into the woods, I then hid behind a bush. I saw light heading my way, thru the trees I saw something like an UFO in the sky. It pasted me and headed towards Chase and his friends who were running thru an open forest area.

I saw the UFO light shine on them. Then there was an army of soldiers in front of them, they stopped in their tracks and were about to head in a other direction but soldiers began to form a circle around them.

I jumped on a tree's branch and watched, I heard talking among them but I couldn't make out the words. Then a lady with short blonde hair on some small hovercraft landed in front of Chase and his friends, more talking happened.

All of a sudden Chase and his friends spinned their cores and so did that lady with a few soldiers, about fifteen monsunos appeared. Then the battle was on, the blue team was winning against the soldiers monsunos but when that lady's lion monsuno stepped in they were in trouble.

I wanted to help Chase and his friends but I will risk being caught along with them, I was caught between two decisions.


	4. Teaming Up

**I might be alittle behind updating my stories because im gonna start college soon and im trying to get my stuff ready and buy the materials i need for college. ****(Note: I forget to mention that I aged up the characters. Chase, Bren, and Beyal are 17 and Isabella and Jinja are 16)And sorry for the run on sentences and any misspelled words. Hope u enjoy this chapter and look for a Monsuno/Pokemon crossover coming soon.**

Ch.3 Teaming Up

I saw the blue monsuno returning to their core after being defeated except Lock, Lock was breathing heavy but still willing to fight. Driftblade's body began to overflow with electricity than he began to charge at Lock, I took out my core and spin it. The core hit Lock's claw than a red light rose from my core.

Redfire suddenly appeared in front of Lock, his back turned on him and glared at Driftblade.

"Flare Charge" I yelled and fire surrounded Redfire than he charged at Driftblade, both monsuno slammed into each other creating a huge explosion, Driftblade and Redfire flew back from the explosion, Driftblade slammed into the ground while Redfire landed on his feet.

I kicked and punched my way through the troops than ran next to Chase so that I could see the fight, they looked at me surprised.

"Why are you helping us?" Chase asked me, I turned to look at him. I didn't answer than turned back to the fight.

Lock was next to Redfire, a blue beam came out of his mouth and it headed towards Driftblade. Driftblade barely dodged the attack, than Redfire appeared in front of Driftblade and grabbed it's leg with his tail than threw him at a truck. Driftblade slammed into the truck leaving a huge dent on the side.

I spotted a bug-like monsuno heading for Lock, Redfire ran in front Lock and used Roar. Riccoshot flew back and hit the ground on it's back, than the UFO monsuno charged at Lock and Redfire.

"Elemental Armor" Chase yelled and Lock put a shield than the UFO monsuno fell back. Than a huge black and yellow bird monsuno darted to Lock and slammed into him with his beak. Lock growled in pain as the bird flew back into the sky.

"Lock is losing too much health" Chase said as he gazed back at Lock's health. I looked at Lock and saw him breathing heavy again and his eyes were beginning to dim.

"Healing shield" I yelled, Redfire created a colorful shield around him and Lock. Than bits of light began to rush at Lock and began to heal him.

"That's beautiful" Jinja said as she gaze upon Redfire's shield.

"Lock is healing, thanks" Chase said to me, I nodded then I saw Blackbullet rush at the shield. The shield held the charging bird as Blackbullet kept rushing at the shield.

"There's no way that a shield could block Blackbullet's attack" Jon Ace said as he watched Blackbullet who kept on rushing at the shield.

Lock was fully healed than he roared at Blackbullet, Blackbullet rushed back towards Lock and Redfire as the shield died down. Redfire grabbed Lock from around his torso than threw him at Blackbullet, Lock growled than slammed his claws into Blackbullet's back.

Lock jumped on Blackbullet's back as the bird fell down than he jumped off when Blackbullet hit the ground.

"They make a pretty good team" Jinja said, the rest of the team agreed. The orbs on Redfire turned into fire wings than Lock jumped on Redfire's back, Lock's crystals glowed as they flew in front of the sun.

"Overheat" I yelled then Redfire's red fur began to flame up than the ground beneath the monsunos began to crack than a huge burst of lava hit the opponent's monsunos.

Every monsuno returned to their core. The ground beneath us began to crumble from the attack, I began to run into the woods with Chase and the others following. I heard Chase yell 'return' than I did the same. Both monsunos returned to their cores.

"Kill them" I heard Charlemagne yelled in anger to her soldiers. Than lasers were beginning to be fired at us, we kept on running trying to dodge them.

"Are they trying to kill us" Bren said frightened.

"Just keep on running" Jinja yelled, I spotted a small cave hidden well in the trees. I pointed at the cave, they turned their head in the direction that I was pointing to.

"It do for hiding" Chase said than we ran towards it, I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my right shoulder. I winced but kept on running, we had to crawl inside the cave because the entrance of the cave was small. Beyal kept on lookout for S.T.O.R.M.

I grabbed my shoulder with my other hand, I could feel blood drip threw my fingers. I turned so that the group wouldn't see, I was beginning to breath heavy.

"We'll have to stay here for a while since S.T.O.R.M is everywhere"Beyal said as he sat on a rock. I leaned m head on a cool rock and looked at the light coming from the entrance of the cave, I was interrupted by a voice talking to me.

"Are you ok?"Chase said as he walked towards me, he layed his left hand on my right shoulder. His expression changed from concern to confusion as he brought up his left hand. His eyes widen as he saw red on his hand.

"Guys, he got shot" He yelled in a loud voice, he ran in front of me. I was beginning to feel dizzy and my vision was getting blurry. I began to fall forward and my head landed on Chase's chest, he grabbed me softly. Last thing I saw was Chase saying something but nothing was coming out, I blacked out.

To Be Continued...


	5. Thank You

**Ok I finally got chapter 4 done, this chapter does not have any action but some romance near the end. Sorry for any run-ons or misspelled words**

Ch.4 Thank You

I opened my eyes, greeted by the blurred vision of the cave's ceiling. I felt a soft and warm material hugging my body. So I sat up and rubbed my eyes, suddenly I felt a distinct pain on my right shoulder. I turned my head just to see my shoulder bandaged up. Than I turned my attention to what was giving me warmth and saw a blue sleeping bag wrapped around me, it had the name 'Chase Suno' marked on the side.

I than glanced around my surroundings and saw Chase, Jinja, and Bren leaning on the wall asleep. Beyal was near the entrance, watching the outside for S.T.O.R.M I guess. I got out of the sleeping bag and folded it then stand up and quietly tip-toed thru the resting group. I carried Chase's sleeping bag with me as I silently walked through the crowd.

Beyal must have heard my footsteps because he quickly turned his head towards me.

"How are you feeling"He smiled as I sat down on a rock in front of him.

"My shoulder stings but other than that I'm ok"I said and smiled back at him. Beyal nodded as he got up and began to undo the bandages, I felt the bandages unstuck(my computer keeps changing the word) from my skin as he unwrapped them.

"It's healing good"he said as he went to his bag and brought out a fresh roll of bandages than he brought out a white bottle. He walked back to me with the supplies.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked me, I nodded my head then shuddered as I felt a cool and oil substance on my wound.

"Where did you get your monsuno" he asked as he began to bandaged up my shoulder.

"He was a gift from my mom when I was a child" I answered him.

"He is indeed a powerful monsuno, he mange to defeat our monsuno without losing health"Beyal said interested.

He opened his mouth to say something else until we heard groaning coming from the group. We both turned our attention to the group that were waking up.

"Your finally awake"Bren said as he got up and yawned, Chase rubbed his eyes as he got up. When he saw me, he blushed than glance in a different direction.

"Thanks for the sleeping bag"I said as I handed him his folded sleeping bag, he grabbed it and set it in his backpack.

"Oh, don't worry about him"Bren laughed, Jinja grinned than wrapped an arm around Chase's neck.

"When you blacked out, you fell on top of him"Jinja laughed as Chase glared at her.

Jinja let Chase go and walked towards the entrance than she turned her attention to me.

"He was embarrassed that your 'female' body pressed against him"she whispered to me than winked. I felt my face heat up, than I looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Jinja-a-a" Chase wined when he heard her.

"We were shocked that you were a girl, your coat made your figure like a boy"Bren said.

"Umm should we be going now before S.T.O.R.M decides to come back"Beyal interrupted. Chase nodded than he quickly crawled out of the cave, we stayed until we heard Chase yell that the coast was clear. We crawled out of the cave, it was difficult for me because of my shoulder.

"So what are we gonna do now, it's getting late"Bren asked.

"I was thinking of forcing more answers out of Dr. Emmanuel"Chase declared.

"No way, for what he did"Bren said, his voice was raising.

"Bren is right, who knows what he gonna pull next"Beyal sided with Bren.

"Well we can still try to find my dad"Chase suggested instead. The team agreed with his plan.

"If we are gonna travel again then I'm gonna need a shower first"Jinja said than we heard a growling coming from Chase.

"And something to eat"Chase laughed.

"I have an apartment room downtown with food and a shower if needed"I offered them.

"I don't know, can we trust you"Bren said suspicious, the others began to glance at me with no trust except Beyal. I shrugged than turned and headed downtown.

"I was trying to help out since ya assisted me"I said then I started to walk downtown.

"Hey...what about you wounds"Chase yelled after me.

"I'll live plus I got a first aid kit at the apartment"I said without turning to look at them, I bet before I count to 3 they'll follow me. _1...2 _than I heard footsteps following me, I smiled as I walked to the run-down motel with Chase and the others following along.

As soon as we got to my room, I quickly opened the door to my room with the room key. When everyone got inside the room, everyone's eyes began to examine the room.

"First one in the shower"Jinja hollered as she quickly ran into the bathroom and shut it behind her than locked it.

"Hello TV"Bren said excited as he grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the TV and sat on the bed as his eyes were glued to the TV.

"I'm gonna go outside and check on my falcon"I told them as I began to walk to the door. Beyal nodded and sat on the bed watching the box with moving images with interest.

"I walked outside and called for my falcon then within seconds I saw a small shadow loomed over me, I spread out my arm and he perched on my arm and cheerfully screeched.

"Making sure if you were ok" I murmured to the falcon as I caress his neck. I heard the clamor of boots behind me so I looked behind me and saw Chase strolling towards us.

"So was he ok"Chase asked me as he walked closer to examine the falcon.

"Ya, I was getting concerned about him"I smiled as he flew from my arm into the clear sky, disappearing from sight. I turned to Chase and walked up to him and looked into his charming teal eyes.

"I'm really sorry that I attacked you, I just wanted to test your strength of your monsuno"I said as I looked at the ground ashamed.

"Hey don't worry about it, thanks for saving us from S.T.O.R.M"he waved his hands in front of him, than he also looked at the ground.

I looked at his smiling face and traced my eyes around the featured of his face. I just realized that he was very attractive. I gently brushed my fingers tips across his cheek which began to turn red due to what I was doing.

I laid my whole hand on his cheek and the other hand reached behind his head, his whole body began tense up at my action. I looked deeply into his eyes as I touch his face with my finger tips.

I than leaned our heads together, my lips upon his soft ones than I closed my eyes and focused on the kiss. I felt a spark between our lips as I kissed him.

Suddenly I felt his arms encircling my waist and pulled me closer to his warm body and he kissed back passionately. I blushed at his sudden action than I felt him trying to use his tongue in the kiss, if I don't stop this than we might go beyond kissing so I withdraw from the kiss and looked at Chase's disappointed face.

"Your a good kisser"I said to him, he just blushed at the statement.

"And I'm sure that you were trying to use your tongue"I giggled at his embarrassed expression.

"But the kiss was my 'Thank You' for helping me"I winked at him.

"We'll we better go back to the room before your friends think that I did something to you"I said than walked towards my room, swaying my hips just to see his reaction.

I looked back and he was staring at me with his mouth agape in shock.

"Are you coming"I said to him as he stared at me.

"Tease"he grumbled as he caught up to me and walked beside me, back to my room to get ready for dinner.

**Ok some of ya are waiting for the pokemon/monsuno crossover but im gonna let you chose a monsuno crossover between 2 shows. Pokemon/Monsuno-A young boy that has the abilitys to shapeshift into pokemon and is mistaken for a monsuno to Chase and friends and storm. or he has 6 legendary pokemon(you get to choose the legendary pokemon) and travels with Chase and his friends when he is trapped in the monsuno world. Or a X-Men Evolution/Monsuno crossover- Chase has the ability to shapeshift into Monsunos(Core-Tech only), Chase and Beyal are sent to the x-men world and are mistaken as mutants. Oh who do ya want me to pair Jinja with in this story and do u think that Dex is related to .**

**And its gonna take some time to update because im writing 3 im drawing 2 new monsuno that are gonna be Isabella's, one of them is her mom's monsuno(S.T.O.R.M )and one is from Jeredy(Core-Tech)(Ill explain in the story). Isabella's mom worked at S.T.O.R.M and was Jeredy's bodyguard. She was a Commander in S.T.O.R.M.**


End file.
